Rhetorical Questions
by christinaleighjones
Summary: First called "Change" but has now been edited and added on to. "What if Helga never met Arnold?" Oh, um... sorry to those that have read it already, I accidentally left out a chapter. "One Way Ticket" has been added!
1. Prologue

Some of you may have already read this, if you have, you're welcome to read it again. It was originally "Change". I changed the name, edited a little, added somethings here and there, and wrote more. But that's later. I've been asked many times to finish this story. Well, it was finished but you people just liked it so much I felt the need to continue. Procrastination got the best of me, but it's amazing what the boredom of summer can compel one to do! This is the prologue, just a little intro into the story I'm about to tell you.  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah you know I don't own Hey Arnold. The idea was mine though.  
  
1  
  
2 Rhetorical Questions  
  
2.1 What if…  
  
  
  
2.1.1 By: Christina  
  
2.1.1.1 Prologue  
  
He was at the back of the room. She smiled shyly and kept her head down. He could see her looking at him. He smiled back and tried to make his way through the crowd. She saw him chasing after her and decided to play a little hard to get. She dodged through the people, stopping every so often to look at him and smile. He followed her, getting frustrated. The girl herself didn't know why she was dodging him. Suddenly she stopped and turned around. He was right in front of her. He kissed her, long and hard. She kissed him back, and then the picture got fuzzy.  
  
She woke up.  
  
"Not that dream again!" She muttered to herself. She pulled herself out of bed and wondered over to the shower.  
  
Helga was a troubled woman. All her childhood she had been shunned by her parents, called her other sister's name, never praised and she never even got an "I love you" out of them. She loved them, but was not loved back. That feeling had eaten her heart, yet she stayed nice to every one. Not one person who knew her hated her.  
  
She was missing love though. Sure, she had had boyfriends. Helga was a beautiful young lady, but they were not love. She was looking for someone… someone like that man in her dream. The young man with the football head.  
  
But she hadn't found him. She had been looking for him ever since she was three.  
  
It began on a cold and rainy day…  
  
~~ Flashback~~  
  
Helga was walking to school in the rain. Her parents wouldn't drive her to preschool. The rain drenched her pink bow and her pink dress was soaked. A car drove by and splashed mud on her.  
  
A little boy with a funny shaped head smiled at her, but her dad pulled up in a cab beside her.  
  
"Sorry Helga but Olga wants us to move near her in L.A. Hop in the cab Helga."  
  
Helga looked sadly at the young boy and stepped in the cab.  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
Ever since that day Helga had been searching for the young boy to love her. But where was he and why couldn't she be with him? Helga had to push these thoughts away; after all she was nearly 22 and couldn't be plagued with these childish thoughts. 


	2. Meeting And An E-mail

Yet again, another chapter. Still just an edited old chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Idea mine, Hey Arnold not.  
  
1  
  
2 Rhetorical Questions  
  
2.1 What if…  
  
  
  
2.1.1 By: Christina  
  
2.1.1.1 Meeting and an E-mail  
  
Arnold watched as the third hand on the clock moved. It counted away the seconds, the seconds until he was free. Sure, Arnold liked his job, but today he was in a meeting. Arnold hated meetings, but when you are a lawyer sometimes you had to endure boring speeches.  
  
The clock struck 5 and the head of the table dismissed them. Arnold walked out the door and as he passed the secretary he smiled. It was Lila, his child sweetheart. They had dated all through High School, but broke up. Arnold just wasn't Lila's oh-so-special-someone. And she wasn't his. For the past few weeks Arnold had been having this strange dream. He was chasing after a girl in a crowded room and he kissed her. He didn't know who this girl was- actually he did. She was his soul mate. As silly as that sounds, she was. He could tell just by the intensity of the dream. But Arnold didn't want to dwell on those thoughts.  
  
Arnold walked into his office and picked up his briefcase. He walked out the door and was standing in the elevator. A young woman was in there with him, but Arnold paid no attention to her. He was busy trying to remember where he parked his BMW.  
  
  
  
Helga was so nervous. Today she was going for a job interview. She had just finished law school and was intent on getting a job at one of the most prestigious law firms in the state of New York. She stood in an elevator, waiting impatiently for the doors to open on the 7th floor. She stepped out and signed in at the desk. A pretty girl with brown braids was sitting there. Helga waited in a deep mahogany chair.  
  
  
  
Helga had gotten the job! She was told on the spot. She felt fate had given her this job, but for which purpose she was not to know yet. She got in the elevator, it was 5 o'clock. A man stepped in, but Helga was too busy thinking of her new job.  
  
As he was getting out, she noticed his head was oddly shaped. The man from her dreams! She went to grab his shoulder but the elevator doors closed in front of her. She sighed; it probably wasn't him anyway.  
  
  
  
Arnold drove home listening to some nice jazz music. It always soothed him and made him calm. Perhaps that is what made him a good lawyer, always being calm and under control. He drove into his nice apartment complex. He owned a penthouse; he was very successful. He stepped in the elevator and waited for the top level. He stepped out and entered his home. He deeply inhaled the scent of pine floors and fell onto his soft couch. It was good to be home.  
  
The phone rang; it was Gerald.  
  
"Hey Gerald, what's going on in L.A.?"  
  
"Not much, I just got off work. I haven't heard from you in awhile- how are you?"  
  
"I'm good. I got a promotion a few days ago. How is the hospital?"  
  
"Things have been slow, a few operations but not many. But I guess I should be thankful no one is hurt or sick. So a promotion? Good job Arnold…" Gerald trailed off.  
  
"Thinking about Phoebe? Don't do that Gerald. Sure, you did a stupid thing letting her slip away, but she's doing well and so are you. It's time to move on."  
  
"I guess your right. Man Arnold, you always did know what to say. It's a good thing you're a lawyer. Oops. I'm burning my dinner. Catch you later man! Oh, are you coming to the reunion?"  
  
"I don't know. I'll surprise you."  
  
"Alright. See ya football head."  
  
Football head… where had that name come from?  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
A young girl with a uni-brow and a pink dress and bow raised her fist at Arnold.  
  
"Watch where you're going football head!"  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
Where did that come from? He shook his head and set down the phone. He sat down at the computer and started typing an e-mail. It was to his friend that he had met online. She was so sweet and she had a poet's heart.  
  
He was telling her about his day at the office, and about the dream he had had the night before. He had been having the dream for quite some time, but this was the first time he mentioned it to her.  
  
She e-mailed him right back. He opened it up.  
  
Ar55law, (A/N: ar= Arnold; law= lawyer)  
  
That is so strange you had that dream. I've been having the same one for the past couple of months. I think we should meet, maybe… never mind. I just need to meet you.  
  
Blondegdss22  
  
Meet? He sighed, was he ready for that? He guessed he was old enough to meet her by himself, and he was worried about them having the same dream.  
  
He e-mailed her back; tell her his current position in New York. He told her to meet him at the coffee shop on 6th and Harrison Ave tomorrow at 6 o'clock. He would be wearing a blue t-shirt and khakis with a red rose on the table.  
  
He received an e-mail back from her saying she would be wearing a white casual dress with a white rose in her hair.  
  
He signed off and went to bed, hoping he wouldn't dream. 


	3. Man Of Her Dreams

Old chapter, made new.  
  
Disclaimer: Idea mine, Hey Arnold not.  
  
1  
  
2 Rhetorical Questions  
  
2.1 What if…  
  
  
  
2.1.1 By: Christina  
  
2.1.1.1 "Man of Her Dreams"  
  
The next day was the longest day Helga had ever endured. She was so nervous about meeting her longtime e-mail pal. She smoothed her white dress and put the rose in her hair. It was almost 6 o'clock. She walked into the shop and saw that man with the funny shaped head. He was wearing a blue shirt with khaki pants on. A rose was on the table in front of him.  
  
"The man from the elevator… that was him?"  
  
She walked over. He was very cute, he had these green eyes with such intensity they almost burned a hole through her. His blonde hair was sticking up in a cute way, he reminded her of someone. It was the man of her dreams.  
  
  
  
Arnold stared at the woman in front of him. She had blonde hair that flowed around her shoulders. The sun shone on her and she looked like an angel. Her blue eyes glistened in the light, and she was… curvaceous. He sighed. She was the girl from his dreams.  
  
  
  
They stared at each other, each knowing they were meant to be. But there was something else familiar about them- something they couldn't place.  
  
Arnold was the first to speak.  
  
"I know you- from somewhere."  
  
"You're the man in my dream… but I think I know you from somewhere else too. This is driving me crazy."  
  
They stared some more.  
  
  
  
Helga was so confused. She knew the only place she had ever seen him was now and in her dreams, yet these images kept flashing through her mind. A young boy with a blue hat… a young girl with a raised fists… so many images.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
Helga stood in front of Arnold, him radiating anger. She had accidentally spilled her drink on him, but it was one too many times.  
  
"Helga, even since I met you I've been tormented, yelled at, and tortured by you. And as far as know I have done nothing. Why do you hate me so? You know what Helga; I wish I had never met you.  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
Helga gasped, that is why he was so familiar.  
  
"Arnold… you… you… I'm sorry!"  
  
"What- how did you know my name?"  
  
"Arnold, I love you."  
  
"How can you say that? You don't even know me. Listen, you're kind of scaring me I just wanted to talk about our dreams!"  
  
"About my dream, I know why you and I have been having it. Ok, this is going to sound a little strange so just bear with me. Ok, we were in the 4th grade together-"  
  
"No we weren't."  
  
"Just wait. Ok I had been teasing you and then accidentally spilled my drink on you. You got angry, it was the straw that broke the camel's back. I tried to apologize but you wouldn't hear it. You wished you had never met me… and it came true. We lived our lives as if we had never met, but you and I Arnold, we are meant to be. That's why we've been having the dreams! Because fate wants us to be together."  
  
Arnold just shook his head; this girl was psycho.  
  
"Sorry, but I don't think you are right. Just… leave me alone ok? I'm not in the mood for silly games like these."  
  
Arnold got up and walked away.  
  
Helga held her head in her hands as the tears flowed onto the rose that Arnold had left behind. How was it that he always hurt her so? 


	4. Hurt Again And Running Away

Old chapter, made new.  
  
Disclaimer: Idea mine, Hey Arnold not.  
  
1  
  
2 Rhetorical Questions  
  
2.1 What if…  
  
  
  
2.1.1 By: Christina  
  
2.1.1.1 Hurt Again and Running Away  
  
Arnold walked out the door, unknowingly breaking the heart of the girl left behind. He was so confused; she had seemed so in control, so nice and sane when he talked to her online. What had changed? Was it possible what she was saying was true? He couldn't believe something so farfetched. But then again, they had both been having the same dream. Wait, she said that, but how did he know. He had his answer, and was sure that was the last time he would see her.  
  
  
  
Helga's heart was shattered. She wiped her tears and her eyes held the image of a rose. The rose Arnold had brought for her. The tears flowed again. A petal of the rose fell off and Helga left the shop. She went home and made herself a hot bath and forgot all her worries.  
  
  
  
Arnold retreated to his home and put on some jazz music to call him down. He settled down on his couch and took a little nap.  
  
DREAM  
  
A girl with a pink bow and dress looked at him. She played with the hem of her skirt nervously. Arnold was yelling at her, ignoring the hurt that was so evident on her face. He yelled, "I never want to see you again" and the world around them swirled. He was again in the same spot but the girl had disappeared. He searched for her, but she was nowhere to be found.  
  
END DREAM  
  
Arnold opened his eyes and sat up. She was right! His wish had come true! Suddenly a flood of memories raced through his mind. So many clues, yet he had had no idea! Arnold, your football head is so dense. He couldn't see what was so clear. He had seen only the Helga the rest of the world had seen. How shallow, how stupid! Arnold had to get a hold of Helga.  
  
  
  
Helga had packed up her things. She couldn't bear to be hurt by Arnold anymore. Her apartment was cleared out and she was standing by the street waiting for her cab. She was going to L.A. There she could be safe from Arnold, and every memory of him. Plus, that was where she grew up and where she felt most comfortable. A cab pulled up and she got in. The ride to the airport was silent. She got out and booked the next flight to L.A. Then she went to buy a magazine to read on the plane.  
  
Her flight was called and she approached the ticket lady. She entered the plane and tried to find a seat. Her seat was a window seat, and no one was sitting next to her. She opened her magazine and started reading.  
  
  
  
She woke up 5 hours later. She had fallen asleep. She wiped away the sleep from her eyes and stretched. The pilot announced they were landing soon and Helga put her seat belt on. After landing, she waited until most people had gotten off the plane before exiting. A cute male flight attendant checked her out. She smiled shyly and kept walking along. She walked silently towards the baggage claim and waited patiently. Soon she saw her distinctive bag coming towards her. She picked it up and walked towards where the taxi's picked people up.  
  
She got in and directed him to the nearest hotel. After thanking him and paying for the ride, she walked into the hotel and rented herself a room. She was handed a key and set off looking for her room. 


	5. One Way Ticket

Old chapter, made new.  
  
Disclaimer: Idea mine, Hey Arnold not.  
  
1  
  
2 Rhetorical Questions  
  
2.1 What if…  
  
  
  
2.1.1 By: Christina  
  
2.1.1.1 One Way Ticket  
  
Little did she know, a young woman scientist named Phoebe was also staying in that very hotel. Had Arnold not made that wish, Phoebe and Helga would be best of friends. But he had, and they weren't. Phoebe was eating her dinner; she had called in room service. Suddenly, something motivated her to go to room 305. She got up and walked to the room. Shyly she knocked on the door. A beautiful young lady answered with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Hi, I'm sorry. I just… something told me to… this must seem kind of crazy."  
  
"No, it's ok. Do I know you?"  
  
"I don't think so, my name is Phoebe."  
  
"Phoebe! Oh my gosh!" Helga gave Phoebe a big hug.  
  
Phoebe was a little shocked. Who was this girl who was hugging her?  
  
"I don't know you! I'm sorry. Something told me to come here… and I did. But I don't know you."  
  
"Phoebe, I know you don't know me, but you should. Now, your going to think ME crazy, but just listen. Ok I was supposed to know you, but Arnold wished he had never met me, and I never did. But, that also meant I never met you. But I was supposed to and Arnold and I were meant to be!"  
  
"Wow. That is very confusing. You are telling me I should know you, but Arnold wished he had never met you. And so you went back in time and something caused you two to never meet. But you two were meant to be so something is forcing you to be together? Am I anywhere close?"  
  
"Yes! Yes that is it! And since we were supposed to be best friends, I guess fate is pushing us together. Will you help me fix what happened?"  
  
"Hmm, it's a little bizarre but something is telling me to help you, so yes. Ok why don't we go to my hotel room?"  
  
  
  
Helga was so ecstatic, even though the fact the girl she just met believed her crazy story was a little out of the ordinary. She followed Phoebe to her room. Phoebe was deep in thought; Helga was hoping she had a fail proof plan.  
  
"Ok. What we need to do is find out how his wish came true. I want you to think about what that day had special about it."  
  
"Hmm ok. It was a Friday, Friday the 13th… Hey! Could that have something to with the wish?"  
  
"It might! Keep thinking."  
  
"Ok. I spilled my drink on Arnold; he was wearing a sweater his Aunt had knitted him. It looked so cute on him! It was my favorite drink, Grape Soda. There was a lightning storm. Then he yelled that he wished he had never met me, and then the lights went out. A bolt of lightning had wiped out the power."  
  
"How are we going to re-enact all of that?"  
  
"Do we have to?"  
  
"Well we aren't sure which event caused the wish to come true so we have to try them all."  
  
"Great. When do we start?"  
  
  
  
Arnold was trying to find Helga. He found her name in the phone book. She lived in an apartment. He called up the number, but it was disconnected. Huh, why was her phone disconnected? Then he thought maybe she had gone on vacation. He was a computer wiz so her got online and made a search through every hotel for a Helga G. Pataki. He found one, in L.A. What was Helga doing in L.A.? He dialed the number.  
  
No answer.  
  
Where was Helga? He needed to tell her he believed her. But how was he going to get in touch with her? He called up the nearest Airport.  
  
"One ticket to L.A." 


	6. Phoebe The Genius

Old chapter, made new.  
  
Disclaimer: Idea mine, Hey Arnold not.  
  
1  
  
2 Rhetorical Questions  
  
2.1 What if…  
  
  
  
2.1.1 By: Christina  
  
2.1.1.1 Phoebe the Genius  
  
It was Monday the 9th. Fate, it would seem, was on their side once again. The coming up Friday was the 13th. Helga and Phoebe were searching the mall for a sweater that Arnold had had. They came home empty handed. The Phoebe got an idea.  
  
"Let's check online! Maybe they will have the sweater."  
  
She went to sweater.com and searched until midnight with Helga by her side, shaking her head. Helga yawned.  
  
"We'll never find that sweater!"  
  
"Don't be so pessimistic. Here, the last page. Then tomorrow we can check other sites."  
  
"Alright. Hurry up. I'm tired."  
  
Phoebe waited as the page loaded, then started scrolling down.  
  
"No… no… no… no… wait! Go up, it's the third one from the top. Yes! That is it! That's the sweater Arnold was wearing! Order it! Oh Phoebe we've done it!"  
  
Helga and Phoebe leaped up and gave each other a hug. Then they began the horrible task of waiting for it to come, and for Friday to come. If this didn't work then Arnold's wish would be forever true and she would never get the chance to tell him how she felt because she didn't know him in this lifetime.  
  
  
  
Arnold was sleeping on the plane, dreaming of Helga. The flight attendant stood waiting.  
  
"Sir. SIR."  
  
Arnold stirred, "Huh?"  
  
"Would you like the chicken or steak?"  
  
"Steak please."  
  
The flight attendant walked away. Arnold went back to sleep. 2 more hours and then he would go find Helga.  
  
  
  
Helga and Phoebe were now shopping in Wal*Mart looking for the Grape Soda. Helga still wasn't sure how they were going to re-enact the lightning storm, but Phoebe said she knew how and wouldn't tell Helga. Helga just let it go and trusted Phoebe. It was Tuesday the 10th and they were trying to get everything ready for that Friday. Then Helga looked at the shelves, where a lone can of Grape Soda stood. She quickly grabbed it and went to the checkout line, Phoebe following close behind.  
  
Now for the storm and the wish. Would it work? Helga was so nervous. If she changed the wish, would she remember this life? Maybe she would remember what life was like without Arnold and would be inspired to tell him how she felt.  
  
She sighed and Phoebe gave her a sympathetic look. They left with their prize and returned to the hotel. There, Phoebe sat Helga down with her eyes gleaming.  
  
"Ok Helga. I'm ready to tell you my master plan. Throughout my college years I was developing this… project. It was mainly to cause rain to fall, you know. For country's where they get little rain. But it can also provoke thunder and lightning."  
  
"Oh my gosh Phoebe! You are a genius! I can't believe how smart you are. I mean; this is the solution!"  
  
"Aw, it was nothing. Just, make sure it works. I want to grow up with someone as cool as you for my best friend."  
  
"Listen Pheebs, I got to run. I need to sort some things out and make sure we aren't missing anything. So why don't you get some rest and I'll call you tomorrow?"  
  
"Ooh rest; sounds good. Ok I guess I'll see you later."  
  
Helga walked over to her hotel room and unlocked the door. She saw the bed, so inviting, she just had to take a little nap. She could always work later. 


	7. So What If Fate Is On Our Side?

1 Rhetorical Questions  
  
1.1 What if…  
  
  
  
1.1.1 By: Christina  
  
1.1.1.1 So What If Fate Is On Our Side?  
  
Arnold stepped out of the airport and hailed a cab. He told him to go to the same hotel Helga was staying in. He walked in and tried to book the closest room to the one she was staying in. He grabbed his key and walked to his room. He saw Helga's room number and was tempted to see her. He wasn't sure how she'd react.  
  
After all, they didn't leave on good notes. Plus, he had just figured out he had done something. He had somehow made a wish that came true and that had made so many changes. He couldn't even begin to think about what he had done. Somehow he was going to fix it. But right now he was going to get some sleep. He needed to be well rested for the long conversation he was most likely going to have with Helga.  
  
  
  
Helga tossed and turned in her sleep. The stress of trying to reproduce the scene of when Arnold made the wish was wearing her out. She needed a break, but she couldn't really rest until it was over and done and she was back in PS 118. A knock at her door woke her up. She walked over to the mirror and made sure she was presentable.  
  
She opened the door.  
  
Arnold stood three feet in front of her, looking very sheepish.  
  
"Arnold- what are you doing here? I thought I was just some crazy girl to you. Do you believe me?"  
  
"Helga, yes. I believe you. After you left, I did think you were crazy and I was looking forward to never seeing you again. But that night, I had a dream. You were right, and now I want to say I'm sorry and I want to help you."  
  
"Well come in. We have a lot of catching up to do."  
  
  
  
After hours and hours of explaining the plan and catching up, Helga and Arnold were ready to confront Phoebe with newfound information.  
  
They stepped out the front door to find a package sitting there.  
  
"The sweater!" Helga exclaimed.  
  
She picked it up and ripped it open furiously. She lifted her prize into the air and smiled at Arnold. She put it on him and stepped back.  
  
"Hmm… I think it's a little small."  
  
Arnold looked at Helga with a pursed look on his face. The sleeves were around his elbow and the bottom was at his waist. His football shaped head had stretched out the neck, making the neck sag around his neck.  
  
Helga stifled a laugh and led him to Phoebe's room, tears streaming down her face from holding in her laughter.  
  
  
  
A knock at Phoebe's door awakened her from her slumber. She combed her hair quickly and stumbled to the door.  
  
"Helga? Arnold!? Come in come in! How- where- why-"  
  
"Well it's a long story Phoebe, but it turns out he believes me now. Maybe we can reverse this wish soon."  
  
"Yes, we only have a few more days, it is Wednesday. Ok, I have my machine up and running. I have programmed one lightning bolt to hit the power source, which will shut off the power in the entire hotel. Ok, have you come up with any other factors?"  
  
"What about the time the wish occurred? I know it was made during lunch, which in PS118 was from 11 to 11:30. Also we wondered if Arnold would have to be in the same mood as he was at the time of the wish."  
  
"I'm sure it wouldn't hurt. Anything else?"  
  
"No I think that is it. Well I guess we are done with planning. We are free." Phoebe said with a tiny giggle.  
  
Arnold laughed nervously.  
  
"So Phoebe, what do you plan on doing for the rest of the day?" Helga asked.  
  
"Sleep" Phoebe replied, adding a yawn for effect.  
  
"Ok, then we'll get out of your hair." Arnold said, leading Helga out with an arm around her waist.  
  
The sound of the door shutting told Phoebe it was ok to go back to her comfy bed.  
  
  
  
Arnold walked out the door, and then pulled his arm away. He didn't know why he was all of a sudden getting so friendly with her. But there was something about her that drew him to her. He looked at her, deep into her blue eyes. He got lost in them, losing track of all time. He moved closer and she moved closer- but he pulled away.  
  
"I've got to go… unpack. Bye"  
  
He ran off to his room and unlocked the door so fast you'd think a rabid rabbit was chasing him. 


	8. Don't Bother Smiling

Old chapter, made new.  
  
Disclaimer: Idea mine, Hey Arnold not.  
  
1  
  
2 Rhetorical Questions  
  
2.1 What if…  
  
  
  
2.1.1 By: Christina  
  
2.1.1.1 Don't Bother Smiling  
  
Helga was standing alone, yet again deserted by the mysterious Arnold. She knew exactly why he had run away. He was terrified of feelings he couldn't explain. Helga wasn't, she embraced them. They were old forgotten friends. She sighed with regret though; she had wanted to kiss Arnold terribly. But the moment was over and she assumed she could catch Jeopardy on cable.  
  
  
  
Gerald watched as the wheel spun. Round and round- he was so bored. If only he could find Phoebe. How could he have ever let her go?  
  
It all happened when Gerald was in the 10th grade. He and Phoebe had been dating for a few years and they were in love. But what did sophomores know about love?  
  
Gerald was walking to his 6th period class. A new girl walked in.  
  
Gerald's jaw dropped and he was stunned. This girl was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She sat in the empty desk next to Gerald and winked at him.  
  
Phoebe, his one and only true love, had been dumped for another pretty face.  
  
They ended up breaking up, but the damage had been done. Phoebe wouldn't even listen or talk to Gerald again. His heart was broken.  
  
He looked back at the TV screen and watched blankly as the wheel kept spinning.  
  
  
  
Arnold massaged his temples, trying to relieve stress and strange thoughts. Why did Helga have to have such control over him? He needed some away time. After all, he had been told many strange things today. He had made a wish that came true. He had to change it. If he kissed Helga, he couldn't make that wish. To wish to go back to when she tortured him and bullied him. He wanted to stay in this age forever and love her.  
  
Why couldn't he? Something was telling him that he needed to. That by not living his life near Helga had changed something. He didn't understand, but that feeling was so strong. He had to make this wish work.  
  
  
  
It was the next day, Wednesday. Phoebe was revived after her long slumber and had been thinking up ideas all day long. Helga was sitting on Phoebe's bed, listening half-heartedly to what she was saying. She was trying to figure out Arnold, who had been sitting in his room all day. She tried to get him to come out, but he wouldn't come to the door. She was so confused; didn't he want to kiss her? She stopped thinking about him for a second and tuned into what Phoebe was saying.  
  
"…And we should make sure no electrical appliances are on when we charge the lighting machine…"  
  
Helga tuned out again and stared at her nails for a little bit. She was examining the nail on her ring finger. It was chipped, but she didn't have any nail clippers. She kept staring at it, as if by her eyes glaring at it, it would become whole again.  
  
"Helga. HELGA! Are you listening to me?"  
  
"Yeah sure Phoebe. You got any nail clippers?"  
  
"Helga. You haven't listened to a word I have said. And no, I don't have nail clippers. Ok, well you are not going to listen to me no matter what I say. Why don't we go get some lunch?"  
  
"Ok Phoebe. Sounds- fun. Where should we go?"  
  
"Hmm I really don't know. What about the hotel restaurant?"  
  
"Sure Phoebe. Lets go before my stomach shrinks too much. I am starving."  
  
  
  
After a nice meal of chicken fingers and French fries Helga returned to her room where she washed the grease off her face. She looked at herself in the mirror. A sorry site she was. Her eyes were wrinkled and had bags under them. Her mouth was stuck in a permanent frown. She tried smiling, but ended up just looking pathetic. She washed off what remained of her makeup and brushed her teeth. She spat in the sink, taking in the feeling of being plaque free. Helga had always been proud of her pearly whites. Not that she showed them much. She picked a hairbrush out of the drawers and took it to her bed.  
  
She turned on the TV and watched a special on some rock star. She brushed her hair. Brushing her hair calmed her and she sighed a deep sigh. The rock star was talking about his abuse of cocaine.  
  
Helga got bored. Every rock star abused a drug. She turned off the TV and got under the covers, not even bothering to change into pajamas. She curled up in a fetal position.  
  
"Don't cry Helga. He's not worth it. On Friday you will be back in PS 118 teasing and bugging him. Don't cry." Helga told herself.  
  
It didn't work. She cried herself to sleep, shoulders shaking and tears soaking the cheap pillow. 


	9. Shattered

Old chapter, made new.  
  
Disclaimer: Idea mine, Hey Arnold not.  
  
1  
  
2 Rhetorical Questions  
  
2.1 What if…  
  
  
  
2.1.1 By: Christina  
  
2.1.1.1 Shattered  
  
Gerald was alone in his house. It was just him and his TV. He had his TV very loud so he could feel like someone was with him. It wasn't working. He longed to hold Phoebe again. He got off his couch, which had an impression on the cushion from him sitting there so long, and went to take a shower. After shaving and washing his hair, he got out and dried off. He put on some jeans and a t-shirt. He then threw on a pair of old sneakers and went to the nearby McDonalds. He wanted an ice cream.  
  
  
  
Phoebe was not full from her meal with Helga. She had only eaten a salad. She waved Helga off; she was going to her room, and then left the hotel. For some odd reason an ice cream at McDonalds sounded good.  
  
She saw one a few blocks off; that was one big sign they had. She walked over, not wanting to pay for a cab. She was pretty tired by the time she reached the restaurant and was ready for a nice cold ice cream cone. She ordered one and sat in a booth. Suddenly a tap on her shoulders made her turn away from her ice cream. A tall man stood in front of her, rather familiar.  
  
"Phoebe? Is that you?"  
  
"Oh my gosh Gerald- is that you?"  
  
"Phoebe it is you!"  
  
He lifted the little woman out of her seat and wrapped his arms around her in a more-than-friendly hug.  
  
He set her down, looking rather embarrassed. "Uh, sorry. I just… I missed you. Phoebe- I-"  
  
Phoebe cut him off by locking her lips with him. After all, love doesn't need word. He was at first surprised, but then wrapped his strong arms around her one more time. The manager prying them apart interrupted them.  
  
"This is a family place. Please get a room."  
  
He winked and they smiled. Together they ran out and Gerald led her to his car. She sat in the passenger seat and smiled at him. He revved up the engine and they tore off down the street. He had a nice convertible and so he rolled down the top. Phoebe let her hair out of the tight bun it had been in. Her long hair flowed in the wind. It was all Gerald could do to keep his eyes on the road.  
  
Phoebe had always been pretty to Gerald, but now she was stunning. She had long legs and a small waist. Her eyes were so beautiful- free of wrinkles or signs of aging. She had a small sexy mouth that was so cute. He was displaying immense self-control by not kissing her right then and there. He pulled into the driveway of his house and it had a nice view of the beach.  
  
Phoebe could tell Gerald was a success. And that he had been working out. His muscles practically bulged out of his shirt. Phoebe had always been fragile, and a muscular man was her turn on. She opened the door of the car and raced to the house, Gerald following close behind. She stopped every once in awhile to tease him, but then raced off again. Suddenly, Gerald caught her and once again held her in his arms. She felt so secure, so safe. She never wanted to leave his arms. He led her up to his bedroom.  
  
She stopped teasing, and was unsure of whether or not to follow him. He walked in and took off his shirt, arms and chest rippling with muscles. She couldn't resist herself. She followed behind him and as he bent over to take of his shoes she wrapped her thin arms around his waist. He stood up and turned around, lifting her off her feet and into his strong arms.  
  
He laid her down on his bed and joined her. He kissed her soft lips, and her arms searched his back. As he kissed her harder, they lost themselves in each other. Love tends to do that to people.  
  
  
  
Helga looked at her watch. It was 7:30 in the morning. Thursday, it was just one day until she was back in her normal setting. She wiped away salty reminders of her crying last night and walked over to the shower.  
  
She hopped in and turned the dial to as hot as it would go. She closed her eyes as all memories of Arnold washed down the drain along with soapsuds. She smiled, this time not looking pathetic. There was something about a nice hot shower to wake you up and make you feel better. She stepped out and grabbed a towel. She wrapped herself in it, enjoying the feeling of a newly washed, fluffy towel.  
  
She walked to her suitcase, holding the towel around her in one hand and opening the suitcase with the other. She pulled out a tight red shirt, bra, a cute thong, and black Capri's. She put on her clothes and then went searching for a nice pair of shoes to match. She found a cute pair of black sandals and put them on. She grabbed her purse and headed out the door.  
  
What was the perfect way to stop thinking about a boy? Shopping. So off she went to the nearby mall. Maybe they would have a cute swimsuit.  
  
  
  
Phoebe woke up and turned over to see Gerald sleeping soundly. Who would have thought that coming to LA would enable her to see her childhood love. She softly stroked his cheek and got out of bed. She put on her clothes and went downstairs. She found a package for making pancakes and started to make them. Soon a hand on her hip made her look up from her batter.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi Gerald. You sleep well?"  
  
He smiled shyly, "Yes. Very well."  
  
He kissed her on the cheek and started making coffee.  
  
"I'm making pancakes. How many would you like?"  
  
"2 are good. I haven't had a healthy meal in who knows how long."  
  
"By looking at you I wouldn't know it. You're sexy." Phoebe said with a sly grin.  
  
Gerald grinned back and he helped her pour the batter onto the pan. They finished up and brought over their breakfast. They sat awkwardly at the table and ate their pancakes. Phoebe played with her hair and slowly ate her pancake; she only had one. Gerald eyed her nervously. Neither knew what to do. After all, what do you say to your childhood love after a night of "whoopee"? Finally, Phoebe finished her pancake and brought over her plate.  
  
"So Phoebe, what are you doing today?"  
  
"I don't really know. I suppose help Helga. She has a problem and-"  
  
Gerald walked up to her and gently kissed her on the lips. He stepped back, leaving her wanting more.  
  
"Phoebe, I love you. I always have. Letting you go was the worst mistake I ever made."  
  
Here he kneeled, "Although I don't have a ring, will you marry me?"  
  
The room swirled. Marry? For heaven's sake she had only known him for a day and a half after who knows how long of separation.  
  
"Gerald… I… I can't. I'm sorry but it's been too long. I really need to go."  
  
She ran out the room and left her dish shattered on the ground. Shattered like Gerald's heart. 


	10. Shared Pain

Old chapter, made new.  
  
Disclaimer: Idea mine, Hey Arnold not.  
  
1  
  
2 Rhetorical Questions  
  
2.1 What if…  
  
  
  
2.1.1 By: Christina  
  
2.1.1.1 Shared Pain  
  
Arnold sat in his bedroom, silently watching the TV. A show was on; he didn't know what it was. He just stared at the screen, watching pictures move and colors change. He was trying to block Helga from his mind. If he wanted everything to go back to the way it was he needed to forget every feeling for Helga he has. He got out the game of checkers he had brought. He played a short game with himself and won. He yawned; this was incredibly boring. He decided to take a walk.  
  
He stepped out the door and was run over by Phoebe. Tears were streaming down her face and as soon as she fell over she scrambled to her feet.  
  
Arnold grabbed her arm, "Phoebe, what is the matter?"  
  
She broke out in sobs. "Oh Arnold, I'm- I'm so confused. Gerald asked me to marry him. But how can I? He left me for a pretty face back in 10th grade. How can I trust him? He says he loves me, but he said that then. I don't even know my feelings for him. Arnold- Arnold- Arnold-"  
  
She stopped talking as her tears stopped the ability for her to speak. He mascara was running. Arnold realized she was wearing the same clothing as the day before. He kept his observations to himself. He just held her and kept her close. That was what she needed at the time.  
  
  
  
Helga stepped into the large mall. Ah, here she could forget all about Arnold and drown herself in sales. She headed first to the nearby Department store. She asked a lady at a counter where the swimsuits were and headed in the direction she was told. Soon she saw them, all different colors. She immersed herself in the racks. For one hour she saw, heard or thought about nothing but swimsuits. She had the ability to engross herself in anything she wanted too, which made her a good studier. She had always wanted to write but never found the inspiration.  
  
She found the perfect suit, a pink string bikini. Somehow she had always favored the color pink. She bought the suit and went to the food court. She bought a chocolate shake and sat at a booth by herself, drinking it. Many men walked past her, taking longing looks at her. She paid no attention to them; the only thought in her mind was how good the shake was. She got up and walked to the nearest exit. She wanted to try out her suit.  
  
  
  
She had finally arrived at the hotel and changed into her suit. She put a baggy, sleeveless, white, t-shirt over it and headed to the pool. She grabbed a towel and took off her shirt. She lay on a lawn chair and closed her eyes. The cool breeze cooled off her skin, which was being warmed by the sun. It was a nice balance and she allowed herself to sink away. She wasn't sleeping, but was in a deep meditation. Her body relaxed and her mind wandered.  
  
She thought about Arnold, the wish, and life before the wish. Her mind was going a million miles an hour, thinking. Suddenly, a voice stirred her from her meditation.  
  
"Helga?"  
  
Helga opened her eyes slowly and allowed them to become comfortable to the light. Soon the picture of a young man with blonde hair and a football shape appeared.  
  
Arnold.  
  
"Hello." She said indifferently.  
  
"Helga, I just want to explain what happened upstairs. Yesterday. Will you let me explain?"  
  
"Sure. Shoot away." Helga replied with a yawn.  
  
"Ok. I'm going to say this fast. I love you."  
  
"Hah. If you loved me, why couldn't you kiss me? Arnoldo you are going to have to come up with a better excuse than that."  
  
Helga was slipping back into the bully façade she had kept up for so long. Well, the bully façade she would have had if Arnold hadn't made the wish. Arnold saw this, but he pushed it aside.  
  
"I love you. There is no excuse. But Helga-" He sat down and put his hand on her bare thigh and stared into her icy blue eyes. "I can't kiss you because… then… I can't make that wish. If I make the wish I go right back to being in that rut. Being teased by you day in and day out? Do you think I want to do that?"  
  
"Then don't. We can be perfectly happy right here, right now. The wish doesn't have to take place."  
  
"Yes it does. We changed something Helga, by making that wish we changed something."  
  
Helga gave him a look. Arnold threw up his hands.  
  
"Alright I did something. I changed something. So, I have the responsibility to change it back. If I don't, no matter how happy we are; the world will be different."  
  
"Who cares about the world? What has the world done for us? I'm sorry Arnold but I really don't want to go back to being an ugly 4th grader. That was a horrible time. I want to be with you Arnold."  
  
"And we can't do that back in PS 118?"  
  
"No. We can't. Arnold, if you make the decision to wish us back there, we will never be together."  
  
"I'm sorry Helga, but it is something that has to be done. I really wish you could understand that."  
  
He kissed her slightly on the cheek and looked her up and down longingly. But he turned her head as she turned hers away. A lone tear slid down his and her cheeks, each unknowing of the pain the other was going through. They were too proud to admit they had feelings.  
  
  
  
Phoebe sat in her room silently staring out the window. She had a clear view of the pool area, where at the time Arnold and Helga were talking. Arnold had left her when she said she felt better to talk to Helga. In reality, Phoebe was feeling worse but she didn't want to bother Arnold. He tried comforting her but he was too distracted. She waved him away and retreated to her room.  
  
She didn't know how she felt, or why she had had sex with Gerald and then turned down his proposal. She was so confused. She loved Gerald, and every bit of her self was telling her to say yes. But then, while she was reeling with glee, she heard a small voice say no. That voice was so small and insignificant compared to the millions of screaming yes's, but she choose to listen to it. Maybe it was wrong for her to say no, but somehow she felt she did the right thing. After all, if the wish worked she would be back in PS 118 soon. Then, she could go on with her small puppy crush on Gerald and worry about this marriage stuff later. She sighed and flopped onto the bed. Arnold was leaving Helga, both were crying.  
  
Phoebe had never been a fan of love. It was always changing, never the same. What was love? Was it enjoying being around someone? Could loving someone different from being in love with someone? Tears started flowing once again. Why couldn't she be strong? Why couldn't she be so smart and assured about love as she was about science? Life was just cruel like that. She allowed herself to let the tears flow, losing herself in their current.  
  
  
  
Gerald watched the door to his house open and the girl he loved run out of it. The dish pieces broken on the floor was all he saw. He picked them up and threw them into a trashcan. He walked slowly up to his room. The bed sheets were messed up, an opened condom wrapper on the floor. He got in bed and stayed there. He stared at the ceiling, not wanting to let what had happened sink in. 


	11. Tomorrow Always Comes

Short chapter, kind of a transition to what is about to happen. Still old, but still edited.  
  
Disclaimer: Idea mine, Hey Arnold not.  
  
1  
  
2 Rhetorical Questions  
  
2.1 What if…  
  
  
  
2.1.1 By: Christina  
  
2.1.1.1 Tomorrow Always Comes  
  
Nobody slept that night, each tossing and turning in his or her beds. None of them knowing what to think, and all dreading the next day. Gerald dreading it because he would have to recognize that he was dumped. That his one and only love had left him broken hearted. Arnold was dreading tomorrow because he would have to make a wish that would make his life for the worst. He didn't want to go back to being tortured everyday. Helga feared the next day because she would have to see Arnold again and go back to being an outcast bully. She couldn't deal with being second to Lila again. Phoebe dreaded it because she would have to again face her fears and doubts. She would also have to mask her feelings because she had more important things to tend to. But tomorrow came. 


	12. Tomorrow Came

Old chapter, made new.  
  
Disclaimer: Idea mine, Hey Arnold not.  
  
1  
  
2 Rhetorical Questions  
  
2.1 What if…  
  
  
  
2.1.1 By: Christina  
  
2.1.1.1 Tomorrow Came  
  
Friday the 13th. What a lucky day for such a lucky girl. Helga was in a sarcastic mood. She took a cold shower. She felt she was undeserving of a luxurious relaxing shower. She put on an old t-shirt and holey jeans. She slipped on ugly shoes to match her and headed over to Phoebe's hotel room. Phoebe answered and looked just as grim as Helga. They got out the thunder machine, the grape soda, and the sweater and waited for Arnold to come. At about 10:45 he arrived. He looked like shit, they all did. They watched the clock, sitting silently. None spoke. Each was too tired, too depressed. The clock struck 11. They all stood up. Arnold put on his sweater. Helga held the grape soda, opened and ready to pour. Phoebe fired up the machine. It was going to lightning in 5 minutes. They turned off all electrical appliances. Helga moved the soda closer to Arnold. They each close their eyes, unsure of what was to happen.  
  
"Helga. In ten seconds. 10…"  
  
Helga closed her eyes tighter. Arnold tried to make himself really angry with her.  
  
"9"  
  
Phoebe watched her watch closely, making sure that she would call the numbers right.  
  
"8"  
  
"Goodbye football head"  
  
"7"  
  
"Good bye Helga"  
  
"6"  
  
"I love you and always will Arnold"  
  
"5"  
  
"I love you too Helga. Don't you ever forget that."  
  
"4"  
  
Phoebe wiped a tear from her eye. This was so sad.  
  
"3"  
  
Helga threw her soda on Arnold.  
  
"2"  
  
Arnold looked at her furiously.  
  
"1"  
  
"I wish I had never met you!"  
  
"0"  
  
Nothing happened. Phoebe looked at the machine. It had not gone off. She kicked it. Suddenly the room got really dark. They looked outside; the shades were open. Dark clouds were forming.  
  
BOOM!  
  
A lightning bolt hit the ground outside the hotel and everything went black.  
  
Helga woke up and looked around. She was back in the cafeteria of PS 118. Arnold was looking down at her. She had fallen down somehow. Arnold held out his hand to help her up.  
  
"Back off Football head. I don't need any help from YOU."  
  
He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Helga walked away. What was with him anyhow? Always trying to help her. Yes, she loved him. She turned to corner and pulled out her locket. Phoebe walked up beside her and Helga put away the locket fast.  
  
"What do you want Pheebs? Come on lets go back to the classroom."  
  
They walked away. Neither remembered the events that had happened as a result of the wish.  
  
  
  
Arnold was standing in the middle of the cafeteria. He watched Helga walk away. That girl. Did she remember? He couldn't believe it worked. He looked at the grape soda stain and smiled. She didn't remember. So he had the ball in his court. He knew that Helga G. Pataki loved him… and that he loved her. Someday…  
  
"Come on Arnold my man. That Helga G. Pataki sure is one piece of work,"  
  
Arnold silently agreed. She was. One fantastic piece of work. 


End file.
